bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Escalating Tensions! Shūhen's Return
‘Again,’ Shiro advised for the second day in succession. Itazura found this training session to be much harder than the others that had come before it. Today Shiro was teaching him a cloning technique which played off ones skill in Shunpo. Now that he’d learned how to perform Gomakashi and could do so whenever he needed to, Shiro had demonstrated another technique he called Hikarakuyō. If it hadn’t been for the training he’d already suffered through under his cousin, Kusaka, then Itazura would never have been able to keep up today. ‘Only this time close out everything. We aren’t here. It’s only you, the training ground, and the wind.’ One thing Itazura had to point out was that Shiro was a phenomenal teacher. He did as he was told and began narrowing his focus to the here-and-now. He would learn this technique. ‘He’s progressing by leaps and bounds,’ Hiei whispered from the sides. He was reading a book titled “The Tale of Hatake”. ‘That he is.’ Fujimoto looked troubled. ‘How do you read that piss? It paints us as Hatake’s subordinates when we didn’t know the guy that well!’ ‘This is the original your great-great-grandmother wrote. It actually stays true to the facts,’ Hiei replied as he turned the page. ‘You should read it sometime.’ ‘Do you remember the last time I read a book?’ Hiei merely chuckled as Shiro joined them. ‘You’re going back a fair number of years now, Fuji. Hmmm, let’s see… didn’t you use it as a pillow?’ Fujimoto beamed. ‘You bet I did! I slept right through old Toshie’s lesson.’ Toshie had been their sensei during their days in the academy. It was him who’d taught the three how to fight. Shiro grinned before returning his attention to Itazura. ‘No, no! You’re using Gomakashi as a base too much. This is how.’ Shiro accelerated his movement suddenly. When he moved after-images streaked out in-front and behind, which seemingly moved in time with him. When he banked to the right they followed. When he leapt into the sky they followed immediately without a seconds delay. ‘You need to be calm and collected, Zura. Now try again.’ ---- Kain Akai regarded his moles with a favourable expression as he absorbed the information they had brought him. The Shuuten wasn’t any farther along in naming a date regarding their supposed attack on the Collective Vices, but the leaders of the attack had been named. Fujimoto Nakamura, better known as the Silver Wind, Hiei Yamashin who was better known as Divine Onslaught, and finally Shiori Nakamura, who was Fujimoto’s younger sister. The leader was to be none other than Marshal-General Yoichi Yamashin; who was the older brother of Hiei. ‘You have done well,’ he told those assembled. His informants were everywhere -- they where within the palace, businesses and the military. One thing his former teacher, Saya, had taught him was to be thorough. The small folk knew more than most gave them credit for, and their information was easily bought; as was their loyalty. Some of Kain’s best agents had come from poor or impoverished backgrounds, and now stood as the most important people in the realm in his eyes. His most successful agent was the current commander of the Jōren, which, in turn, gave Kain all the information he needed on civil matters. He also had a contact amongst the Captain-Generals that the Queen herself wasn’t even aware of. ‘Keep the Shuuten tabbed,’ he went on. ‘I also want this Shuhen figure watched and monitored. We already know he’s set his eyes on the palace, the Shuuten, and the pirate crew of the Serenity. In fact, alert good Hikaru to that fact, and we’ll see how that stirs up the hornets nest.’ Hikaru was one of his oldest contacts. Kain made use of his smuggling services frequently and had struck up a profitable partnership. All Kain had to do was keep Hikaru in the know and he’d ensure whatever he sought made it to him. Not a bad partnership really. If only the man hadn’t such a crude tongue. He was alright to look at, but the way he spoke wasn’t much higher than animals. ‘Oh yes,’ he suddenly remembered something important. ‘Tell my contacts they are to go underground. I will not let this Shuhen get his hands on my contacts.’ ‘Should we warn the Queen, sir?’ ‘Yes, I see no harm in it. Tell her that Shuhen plans to attack Ahrno tomorrow.’ ---- A day of relaxation followed his day of brutal training with the Captain-Generals who’d become his good friends. They’d visited the yakiniku restaurant again and Itazura managed to flirt his way into the waitress’s good graces; so much so that she’d taken him to her bedroom. When he met up with the Captain-Generals again they demanded details, which Itazura was only to quick to give. She had a figure to die for, was adventurous between the sheets, and a ball of energy besides. They laughed and joked all the way back to the palace, where their day of relaxation was cut painfully short by the arrival of her Majesty, Queen Kaede, and her daughter, Tomoko, who where each flanked by royal guards dressed in black-as-night garb that showed nothing more than their eyes. Itazura stood with his back straight but try as he might he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tomoko. Her short-cut blond hair was framed by a delicate circlet of gold and she wore a strapless gown decorated with green vine-like leaves from chest to waist with detached sleeves and a shorter skirt than her mother favoured. She was beautiful and he knew that she knew he was staring the moment she brushed her green eyes over him. Did his heart just skip a beat? Yeah man. He even missed the beginning of the conversation. All he saw in his mind was the waitress’s naked body with Tomoko’s head. ‘A simple cover story won’t suffice this time,’ Shiro Natsume said. ‘Rebel forces declaring themselves such as they strike civilian targets, and then disappearing before the Jōren even arrive on scene isn’t something we can pass off as something else.’ ‘Maybe it’s finally time we paid these rebels a visit your Majesty?’ Hiei asked. Itazura kept his mouth shut and averted his eyes from Tomoko’s figure. She hadn’t yet grown into her curves, but he knew woman well. Given time she’d turn out to be a stunner! He’d be willing to put every penny he owned on it. ‘But can we strike without dragging the citizens into the battle?’ Fujimoto added. ‘I could have the second division mobilized in minutes and the Jōren following suit, but it matters little if we can’t attack for fear of harming the citizens.’ Ahrno wasn’t small. Itazura knew that from experience. And to make matters worse it was the capital city of Heisekai. If the people weren’t safe there then where were they safe? He was thinking about this all wrong though. Sure, Fujimoto raised a fair point, but if he where a rebel he sure as hell wouldn’t launch an attack in the open. But did they have to attack in the open? He grinned from ear-to-ear. ‘Excuse me your Majesty,’ Itazura spoke up and suddenly every eye was on him; Fujimoto, Hiei, Shiro, the guards, her Majesty… and Tomoko. The last made him feel hot and sweaty, but he managed to make himself look confident regardless. ‘… Zura-’ but Kaede forestalled Fujimoto with a raised hand. ‘Speak young Itazura. If you have a suggestion, then I would hear it.’ She was grinning he saw. She probably thought his suggestion a waste of time. Ha! Let her say that after she heard it. He took a deep breathe. He really wasn’t used to talking to royalty. Nobility? No problem. A queen? Yeah right. ‘Thanks to Fuji, Hiei and Shiro, I’ve saw quite a bit of Ahrno; and learned a good deal as well from the libraries. The streets are wide and open, and the nightlife is phenomenal.’ Fujimoto’s mouth nearly hit the floor! Hiei was looking everywhere but at his Queen and Shiro was rolling his eyes in his skull. What? It’s not as if he incriminated them or anything. ‘The city is always lit up.’ He went on to say quickly. ‘It wouldn’t make much sense for rebels to march through the streets during the day or at night. They’d be seen immediately, and the Shuuten would be down on them quicker than they could blink. If I was a rebel, your Majesty, I wouldn’t use the streets. Way too risky.’ Shiro seemed to be following his trail of thought for he was nodding his head as Itazura spoke. ‘… Have you seen the blueprints for the city by any chance, Zura?’ ‘I have.’ And now even Kaede and Hiei was nodding. Good. That saved him some explaining. ‘The library keeps things like that for apprentice architects to study, and I’m a curious fellow. I always need to know how things are made, I’m afraid. I was actually hoping to find something on the Kidō power supply, but all I found where the blueprints of the city, and this city has a sewer system; a big sewer system. I mean one that spans the entire island.’ ‘Any waste from the homes are carried down to the sewers and purified. It then passes out harmlessly into the ocean.’ Tomoko said. ‘But the sewers are sealed. I don’t see how the rebels could use them.’ ‘Even the best seals can weaken with time… or be broken by skilled individuals.’ Hiei interjected. ‘It’s certainly a possibility. The Jōren report their targets disappeared before they even arrive? Ergo, they’re using the sewers! And if Zura’s right, we won’t have to worry about hurting any civilians. After all, the foundations Ahrno is built on are strong and sturdy. They’ll stand a fair bit of pressure.’ Fujimoto pulled him into a headlock. ‘HA! Can we keep him your Majesty? Give me ten years and I’ll make a Captain-General of him! I promise.’ ‘I thank you for that fine analysis, young Itazura. Fujimoto, make the preparations, and ensure that the Jōren are prepared just encase things escalate. Oh, and Fujimoto? Do your best to take them alive this time.’ Kaede walked off flanked by her guards. Fujimoto, Hiei and Shiro began talking in hushed voices and then went their separate ways saying they’d be back in ten minutes. Suddenly Itazura was left on his own in the middle of the palace’s training hall with the sun blazing down on his back. ‘I believe I owe you an apology,’ Tomoko said. He’d thought she’d left. ‘Why? You haven’t done anything to me.’ ‘I judged you quite harshly the first night I met you.’ She replied. ‘I thought you where strange and a little absent minded. You have proven me wrong, Itazura.’ Before he could say anything she turned and walked away. Huh. Well it was certainly better than a kick in the teeth that was for sure. He felt like saying "I owe you one too," but if he did he'd only be slapped. Hard. So he shut his mouth instead and enjoyed the mental image he had. ---- ‘We’ve got word from the Shuuten,’ Kazuma Nishiki said to his brother, Tyrell. Tyrell was seated at his table in the quarters he’d claimed as his own. The Dragon Isles where large, and the inactive volcano they’d found had been hollowed out previously. It would make for a very defensible location. He was dressed in a red jacket, black T-shirt and equally black trousers. He’d need to get something a little lighter. Wearing black in this heat was near suicidal. ‘Ready the men, Kazuma.’ God he looked horrible, like he hadn’t slept in a lifetime. ‘And tell Karis to be prepared for emergencies.’ He ducked out the door and was about his mission. The three Nishiki siblings had made themselves busy getting the Dragonforce organized. Recruits from Horiwari needed to be settled in, provisions needed securing, and a thousand different problems seemed to arise overnight! Now Tyrell understood why Kenji Hiroshi liked his rest and off-hours. Probably why he allowed his wife and advisors help him out so much. The Order was massive compared to the Dragonforce, yet the Dragonforce alone had more problems than sense should’ve allowed. ‘… He’s finally made his move…’ he’d secured the alliance at the proper time it seemed. Shuhen was on the move again, and things where going to escalate. He only prayed that the Jōren, Shuuten and the newly organized Dragonforce where ready for what lay ahead… ---- Next Story > Beating the Blues. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion